Elegant Nightmares
by CagedRaven
Summary: Déjà vu was an understatement for Kagome Higurashi; her nightly dreams tend to come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Elegant Nightmares**

I have nothing to do with Inuyasha, the anime nor the manga.

* * *

It was the same room, the same chair and desk, the same windows and storm clouds blocking the moon... everything was the same. It was the same long feeling of déjà vu her mind was swimming through. She tried to latch onto anything that could help her remember why this scene looked so familiar. She would have to act fast, her body had that same tension locking up her muscles; something would be coming. Her feet moved quickly, her hands running through different documents her eyes hadn't seen but knew they weren't of importance.

"What is this?"

She jumped, turning to face the witness of her crimes. Her back parallel to the wall he forced her to. Her small voice stuttered, begging for him to keep his tongue silent, she would pay him if needed. He was a good man, he said he would. The tension hadn't left her shoulder blades nor did she expect it to, it was all so familiar...

When he didn't step aside she tried to walk around him, the pain coursed through her spine and scull when he pushed her back against the stone roughly.

"I shall keep my word if you keep yours,"

His mouth continued moving, forming different words, but she couldn't hear them. They were being blocked by some sort of beeping sound, the most familiar thing of all. Fear still ran through her being, déjà vu still on the tip of her tongue, but it would have to wait...

--------

The world of reality. That was a funny way of putting it, she thought. Who was to say the air she breathed at this very second wasn't lost within a world of imagination? Perhaps the dream she had every night occurred because it was the reality. No one would ever know if it was true or false, why should she should she be any different?

Or maybe it was the fact that she was different. Her _real _life was so boring that in her subconscious she wanted to feel more important. Not having her paper-pushing job was a start.

"Higurashi,"

She couldn't help but sigh, her face giving away her agitated mood. She was being summoned by _the great lord_. Her memory of getting the position as his secretary escaped her but after she was called for the second time she thought it wise to go.

Her boss' name was Inutaisho, or better known as The Great Dog Demon Of The West. What a mouthful…

He could be, at times, one of the most feared demons, and at others an old, gentle soul. But most of all he was an annoying youngster who demanded he get his way. Having been around the dramatic changes for some time she could guess which of the three he was acting out in front of her, the very last.

He was silent for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "... My eldest son has been working under me for years now and I believe it is time for my youngest to start," he paused, annoying his secretary more. She wondered what this all had to do with her...

"I fear that I've postponed his assistants' position far too long and have no one to fill the spot." The picture was starting to become clear; the demon in front of her wasn't as worried as he was trying to sound, he already had the problem solved and was working on the next knot in his rope.

"Higurashi, will you please do me a favor and help my son? I ask you knowing-"

_'That I have no other choice?'_ she thought bitterly.

"That you are the right and only person I can trust."

The room was silent, save for the soft ticking of the clock hanging on the wall of his office. She broke into the best smile she could muster and accepted the job offer unwillingly. She disliked Inutaisho but his sons, whom she met on occasions, she detested them even more. Now she would be working under one of them, the youngest, Inuyasha.

--------------

It had been the same dream again last night. It was the same room, the same old chair and desk... the same windows with storm clouds blocking the moon... it was all the same just as it was every other night. Like a movie, the script never changed, and the partly-formed plot was still hanging in the air when her alarm clock jarred her out of sleep (or reality). Like a movie she had seen one to many times, her mind started to take in different settings. Similar items including the candle stick she didn't notice before, helping her read through the documents, the way the door wasn't closed all the way, perhaps making it easy for the man to spot her from the dull light spilling into the corridor, and the fact that she could only see the man's lips, forming words on a grin.

She couldn't deny herself or her curiosity. She wanted to know more, more of what was to come. Her mind drifted farther than where her body sat, unknowingly ignoring her new employer.

"Higurashi!"

She blinked, looked up and saw Inuyasha, the half demon, son of Inutaisho and step brother to Sesshoumaru who was a full demon, standing over her desk. She heard they both had little to no respect for each other and blamed their father for most of their troubles. She blinked again, waiting to hear what the fuss was about, apathetically.

"I've been calling you for five minutes."

_'Now you have my attention,'_ she thought, but knew she could get away with only so much. Instead she formed a small smile and apologized for her short-comings, claiming to have a lot on her mind lately.

She saw he was thrown off by her smile and he quickly tried to hide it. "Its fine, just don't let it happen again." He waved for her to follow him to his office. It would be a long day...

------------

She didn't know how it began or when it would end but somehow it continued. One day of favors turned into her requirements and duties and soon all three males had her as their secretary.

When she started working for all the dog demons, her co-workers claimed she was simply amazing. She responded bluntly, saying she didn't have to be so amazing if they actually started to do and/or finish their jobs. No one bothered her on the subject again and started to complete their own duties just as they were hired for.

Even though her co-workers started to complete their work she didn't lose her three bosses. She worked longer hours and somehow found herself with a better paycheck – though because of the longer hours she couldn't spend. Her mood stayed sour but it had always been anyway so there was no use in blaming the dogs.

She sighed, packing up paper to bring home and slipping on her jacket. After all, work was never done. She just wanted to go home and dream.

-----

Dreams were suppose to be different, or so she thought and was told. When she was child many different dreams and nightmares filled her brain as she slept. So why were her thoughts so fixed on _this_ idea, _this_ plot, _this_ unfinished script? She didn't know but it didn't stop her thoughts moving back to it all.

The same room was lit by the same flickering candle she held. The old chair and desk reflected the light and shadows as she flipped through the documents. The storm clouds blocked the moon's glow from entering the same windows she always saw. It was still the same, nothing had changed, and somehow it brought her comfort.

The dream continued to flow, moving in order. From the searching through papers to the man catching her and forcing her back to the cold, stone wall. His lips were in that same grin as he took her offer and her shoulders were still stiff, aching as he pushed her back to the wall roughly.

"I shall keep my word if you keep yours,"

His mouth continued moving, shocking her when the familiar beeping sound of her alarm clock didn't overpower his words.

"I don't want money nor do I need it." Her comfort had left her long before, replaced with fear and anxiety. His hands rested on her forearms and she realized that his body was standing to close – had he always been this close?

"I want you."

He was closing the space between them, her fear rising to higher levels when the scene stopped. His lips were mere inches from her own and ringing filled her ears.

------

She had slept in, a friend and co-worker had called informing her of a meeting Inutaisho had changed the time to. So now she was late and more of a sour mood. That dream continued, had the man masked in shadows thought to rape her?

When she walked over to her desk and threw her coat and bag into the chair was when she saw it.

It was a red rose... why was a red rose sitting on her desk?

She didn't need to guess who it was from and with that thought she wanted to trash the flower. But the poor thing did nothing but bloom and spread its roots before being ripped out of the ground; she couldn't take her anger out on it. If he asked about the flower and why she kept it she would simply tell him the truth, the flower shop he bought it from killed it and she was trying to save it.

"Higurashi, you're late."

As if on cue Inuyasha walked over to her desk, tapping a file in his hands.

"You missed the meeting."

She looked at him for a moment before continuing to take out documents from her bag, mumbling morning greetings. Inuyasha smiled, returning them.

"Did you see the flower I got you?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered, sitting down, barely controlling her annoyance. "I'm going to try to save it after the flower shop you bought it from started its early demise."

She didn't catch his expression after that for he walked away but she assumed he got her point.

----

For reasons unknown her alarm clock hadn't gone off in the morning and because of it she stayed later that night. Gathering information from emails and calls from Inutaisho plus his sons to understand what she had missed that morning and what it was they all wanted her to do by the end of the week.

The office was empty save for the janitor and herself, the silence allowed her hands to finish her set goals and her mind to drift off to her dream. The man's voice echoing in her head…

----

She wouldn't go in tomorrow. She didn't bother setting her clock or picking out clothes the night before, she didn't bother planning her morning breakfast or afternoon lunch. She wouldn't step not one foot in the work place, she was finally taking a day off.

She grinned evilly, her mind wondering what her co-workers and bosses would do when she called out sick. Perhaps do their share of work for once; that would be shocking. Funny to see – if she only she could be a fly on the wall. They all would must likely be like chickens with their heads cut off.

She sighed in relaxation, letting her body flop on the bed and her mind go completely blank. She couldn't remember the last time her mind was free to anything, free to do nothing.

---

There was only the color black. Why was there only darkness when she had closed her eyes the night before? There had been no candle, no clouds, no stone walls, no man, nothing! How come the dream she grow to know so well hadn't invaded her empty mind? Was it because her brain _was _empty? Did she need a million and one things on her mind for the dream to materialize?

She didn't know what the cause had been nor if she was please the dream had stopped. '_It was too early for all this thinking_,' she thought as she sipped her coffee. She was finally able to enjoy the taste, not having someone over her shoulder.

She grinned, remembering the strain in Inuyasha's voice when she called out, claiming to have a fever. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. Neither would his father and half brother, all the important documents were in her computer under locked files. Just the way they had told her to do. No one knew the files passwords but her. She could barely control her laugher as her phone rung; she wouldn't answer it at all today. Her excuses were ready, either she was sleeping or at the doctor's office. They would just have to get through the one day as hopeless, headless chickens.

---

Her one day of bliss may have backfired when she returned but it was still worth it. Nothing would have made her take it back.

"Higurashi, call you get me the K.I.K.O. file?" Inutaisho asked, his childish smirk playing on his lips.

"Of course." Her smile was artificial.

"Thanks; just email it to me when you get a chance."

Her smile dropped as soon has his back was turned.

She huffed in annoyance, typing and clicking away to get the file and send it to the _great_ lord before he came back. Her eyes landed on the red rose sitting in its modest black vase, having caught sight of it in her peripheral vision. _'It may need water soon...'_

"Higurashi," Inuyasha smiled, waving a hand full of documents. "How are you feeling today?"

She hesitated but soon changed her expression to her practiced smile, "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

He nodded and walked away, leaving her to her work and puzzled mind. Why had his voice startled her for a second? …And why had her eyes refused to look away for the red petals?

"Maybe I really am getting sick after all." She mumbled, sending the file to Inutaisho with a click of her mouse.

----

Hmm, the dream again; the story would never be fully told, would it? It hadn't even ended at the spot on the day she slept in, instead continuing to do so when he told her to keep her word.

Frustration was clear on her face and through her body langue. She just wanted to know what she had been doing in that dream to become so frighten when getting caught. Not to mention the man how _had_ caught her. What was he in all this, _who_ was he? Why was he such an important character in the story's line?

She flopped down in her chair, letting her bags and coat fall where they pleased as she turned on the computer on her work desk.

"Bad night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kind of,"

---

Great, it was going to rain. The storm clouds she could see through the windows in Inutaisho's office screamed a bad storm was heading her way. On a day she hadn't brought an umbrella too.

Everyone was already gone, safe in their home's while she stayed longer to finish up her work for the meeting in the morning. She shouldn't have stayed. If there was one thing she hated more than her job it was storms.

There was a loud crashing and the building trembled beneath her feet, causing her to drop all her papers and the lights to shut off. The storm had started already and it was strong enough to knock out the power. Another thing that had fear crawling up her spine.

She tried to swallow it down, ignore the panic she felt was making her sick. She took a deep breath, tried to relax her nerves and moved around the dark office floor in search of a flashlight. She couldn't help her shot burst of flinches whenever lightening struck somewhere outside and shook the building some more. _'At least I wont have to see it for a few,' _she thought, grabbing hold of a flashlight near the fire extinguisher. She flicked it on, pointing it to her way back to Inutaisho's office where she had dropped the files.

"I hate this job," she growled, bending down to pick up the papers. "Great, there all out of order."

Now she had to take more time away from getting home just to organize them; not that she really wanted to walk in the storm. Her ill feelings toward the weather fought with her hatred for her job, it was a stale mate in the end.

She held the flashlight between her teeth to have the light focused on the pages as she reread them to find there order, declaring to number the next file she printed out. She flipped through page after page realizing some had nothing to do with the S.A.N. file she was looking for; she decided they were of little importance.

The lightening filled the office with its blue glow, scaring her more and causing her to drop the flashlight. She looked out the window, seeing the moon that had been seen earlier was now hidden behind the dark storm clouds. When the building trembled again she moved back to the documents and retrieved the flashlight from the floor, trying to place them back quicker so she could at least move from the windowed office.

"What is this?"

She jumped, turning to face the witness of her mistake. Her back parallel to the wall he forced her to. Her small voice stuttered because of the flashing lightening, begging for him to keep his tongue silent about her obvious fear of storms. He was a good man, he said he would. The tension hadn't left her shoulder blades nor did she expect it to as the storm continued to grow stronger and stronger.

'_Why was this familiar?'_ she managed to wonder.

When he didn't step aside she tried to walk around him to continue putting the pages in order. The pain coursed through her spine and scull when he pushed her back against the stone roughly. Had the office walls always been made of stone? She couldn't recall it being so.

"I shall keep my word but you must do something for me in return."

"What?" Could he be serious; was this some sort of black mail?

She couldn't even see his face, having dropped the light when he startled her. How was this man, why had his voice sent shivers down her spine like a nightmare - ?

"…My dream…" She said on a breath.

"I only started to work here because I heard you did," Her comfort in having another person in the office with her had left her long before, replaced with fear and anxiety. His hands rested on her forearms, ignoring her attempts at trying to push him away, and she realized that his body was standing to close – too close, just like her dream. She knew what would most likely happen next but she preferred to believe she had not lost her mind.

"I want you."

He was closing the space between them, her fear rising to higher levels as another loud crashing sound filled the night sky.

"I've wanted you for so long, please…"

She put a freed hand over her mouth to block him off and glared into the darkness. What the heck was he begging for?

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The man let her arm drop but she could tell he didn't move away. It was as if he was waiting for something.

"Well?" she asked, lowering her hand some.

"At the moment, perhaps, a future lover," He said, "But over all, your boss."

She was in shock, "What?" Had Inuyasha been the man in her dreams all along, could it be true?

She had let her guard down and he took full advantage. His lips were forceful when they slammed onto hers. He held her arms away so she couldn't push him and stood close to her body, preventing her legs from lashing out at him.

If her dream had ever continued she was sure this is what would have happened. The strangest thing of all was her body was responding. It didn't want to attack but will him to continue. Her body was betraying her after a few short touches that it had missed from the long work hours. She couldn't remember the last time she spent time with the opposite sex. No; with anyone other than from the work place. She had lost all her connections with friends from college and because of her naturally foul personality it was hard to make new ones.

She cringed, the lightening lit up the office and she could see his golden eyes regarding hers. What did her brown orbs tell him; did they give away more than her body?

He pulled away slowly; she could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke. "Did you like it?"

"You're an asshole."

---

He had explained everything to her, how his feelings were toward her and when they started. She listened, not wholeheartedly, but she did have her ears open. She was surprised to hear he went to the same college as her; she had never seen him there.

"I had always liked you, but because you were older than me and we didn't have the same classes it was hard to see you – much less talk to you."

The lights had flickered back on and the flashlight was no longer needed. The storm still raged outside the building and forced her to stay longer, perhaps even stay the night if it didn't let up.

"When you graduated and left me behind I heard father mention that you had applied to be his secretary – I was eavesdropping." He admitted when she looked at him doubtfully.

"He was going to hire you, I could see it already. More importantly I was excited; I would be able to see you again." he smiled at the memory. "Than next thing I knew I, too, graduated and soon I was working over you." He looked at her, his liquid gold eyes telling her it was all the truth.

It was silent amongst them, he was finished and it was her turn to say something. The rain hitting the windows in Inutaisho's office could be heard faintly behind the closed door. Then she spoke,

"You're still an asshole. You shouldn't force yourself onto a woman, makes you look desperate or like a rapist – more so because we are the only ones in the office and you are my boss. Not to mention it was your father's office." She said bluntly, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter from her bag.

"…I didn't know you smoked, you never smelled like it."

"I don't, they belong to Sue." She pointed to the desk he was sitting at, "She asked me to buy her a pack at lunch and I never got a chance to give it to her." She placed one between her moist lips and flicked the lighter to ignite it, breathing in the nicotine and coughing a little before downing it again.

"So why start now?" he asked, "They will only give you cancer."

"I'm going to die one way or another, right. What is the difference between one stick of tobacco and a random car hitting me as I walk home? I choose the first, the most likely drunk driver choose the latter." She mummer, watching the smoke float up to the ceiling.

It was silent again; his turn to speak was what the silence told them both. "…You're weird."

"Who's the weird one, the one you claim to be weird or the one that likes the one that was claimed to have been weird?"

"Are you ever going to go out with me?" he asked, tired of the new topics and wanting an answer.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, the cigarette still held between her lips. Her indifferent look hadn't changed, very little every made it so he hadn't lost hope.

She tapped the ashes off and smashed out the cigarette in a throw away coffee cup and sighed, letting the silence fill his mind for some more time.

"I don't like to mix my business life with my personal, never have and I don't think I ever will." She stretched her arms above her head and turned to face him in her chair. "But as it is now, I don't have much of a personal life so there is really nothing to get mixed up with."

He still didn't know what to think, "Is that a round about way to say yes?"

"You're still an asshole and will most likely always be an asshole."

"So it was a yes," a sly smile graced his lips as he walked over to her, leaning over her sitting body. "I knew you were feeling it."

"I was wrong, you managed to upgrade to a bastard."

He kissed her lips again, this time deeper and with more rough power. It was short but it left them both breathless.

"What was that about a dream?" he asked in between breaths as he held the roots of her hair. "You said something like that earlier."

"I've been having this odd dream for a while now, but now I see it was meant to be déjà vu."

"Was it this beautiful?" he laughed.

"No," it amazed him that her expression hardly changed, save for the heavy eyes and pink cheeks. "It was a nightmare."

She didn't know if she could return his feelings, or if love was even mixed in the strange affection he felt for her. They were complete opposites but maybe the saying was true, maybe opposites do attract.

'_Ah, that was a crony thought…'_

_

* * *

_

It was suppose to be a one shot but after I was yelled at for even thinking the idea I'll like you, the readers, pick! Review and tell me what you think.

I don't know whether to write 'To Be Continued...' or 'The End'

Also you might have noticed I didn't write Kagome's name at all in the whole story, either referring to the woman as 'She' or 'Her'. That was suppose to be like that, I thought it made the story flow nicely. The only time I wrote it was when one of her three bosses called on her and that was only her last name. (And number two) Just in case someone was confused, the story doesn't take place all in the same day or even a week, more like a few months.

Thanks about it, thanks for reading!

CR

P.S.

It's not beta'd so if you see anything that I should or must fix please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elegant Nightmares**

_CagedRaven_

* * *

Work would always be work; it wouldn't matter if you just found out your boss had a crush on. If anything it meant he worked you harder. Possibly it had something to do with his family working with him. His father already knew and she had no doubt his brother did also. Her co-workers would catch on soon too; the ever present red rose was like a beacon on her desk.

Sue, having sat next to her, was the first to notice. Having asked if she had a boyfriend or just a fancy for the flowers; she told Sue it wasn't a boyfriend but he was a boy. Her co-worker dropped the subject, having known her long enough to know when she didn't want to talk about something (which was usually everything…). The silence of her friend didn't last too long, soon everyone was mumbling about her private life.

Though, that didn't last too long either.

"If you have enough time to wonder about a life that has nothing to do with you than you can finish up the T. O.K. file for Sesshoumaru." She said, slamming down three filled binders onto a man's desk. "It's due by tonight so I suggest you get started." Her smile didn't fool anyone, it actually seem more like a threat to their life if they didn't stop.

'_That will free up my lunch time.'_ She thought on a sigh.

----

"So when can I start calling you by your first name?"

It was there third time going out to eat after work. It wasn't bad but she found herself thinking of all the other things she could be doing.

"When you're older than me." She said, blowing smoke from between her lips. She had gotten addicted to the little sticks after that storming night in the office. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind when she smoked around him, and even if he did she still would have, somewhat blaming it on him.

"That's never! It's not fair; you call me by my first name – even in the office."

She looked up at him over the wine menu, "Demons don't have a last name." He sighed, rolling his eyes and looked out the window, mumbling about something still not being fair.

"Are you old enough to drink?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes! I'm twenty-two." He yelled at her indifferent face.

"Just checking…" she blew out more smoke and tipped the ashes into the tray. When the waiter came back to their table she ordered a bottle of Etude Cabernet Sauvignon, a wine she always wanted to taste but didn't want to spend the close to a hundred dollars just for the bottle. When the man left she noticed Inuyasha's vexed character and questioned it.

"Nothing really, just that a lot of people are saying we don't look like a couple." He told her, having heard it with his dog ears.

"Really?"

Her nonchalant reply bothered him, she could tell, that's what made it even greater. Though to make him feel a little better she added, "Well, were not really a couple anyway. We are just trying to get to know each other outside of work, right? The transparent wall between us is gone." And for her own happiness, "Now as the world sees us we are just two people eating together, a woman with a _younger_ man."

He scowled, "I'm not younger than you by much. How old are you, twenty-five?"

"Yeah, but demons keep they baby faces." She reached over the table to pat his cheek like a mother to her child. He grabbed her hand and would have pulled her over the table and into his lap if they were alone.

"How about you come to my house after the wine? Then we can see how much of baby I really am." His voice was hushed and heavy, cleverly telling her his ideas.

"For what?"

She was able to free her hand and return her bottom to her chair as he wondered if she truly had no idea what he meant or if she was just being her weird self.

"So your lower half can meet my lower half and 'converse' for hours on end." He grinned.

The waiter came, pouring the wine into glasses and left the bottle in a bucket of ice. The whole time their eyes never left each other.

She picked up her glass and sipped the dark liquid, closing her eyes to taste the intensity better.

"If I went there would be no 'conversing' going on, besides, after yet _another_ long day my body misses its bed."

He sighed, unhappily as she ordered her free dinner.

----

"Higurashi, I need you to email Frank, telling him I got the package."

Revenge was clear. It had been going on all day; 'Higurashi do this!' – And- 'Higurashi do that!' Even if it was small things he could do by himself. This new behavior must have had something to do with her rejecting 'the lower half of his body'.

"Frank in the U.S or Frank in England?" She placed her practiced smile upon her face.

"… The U.S."

She wouldn't show him she was annoyed, that was probably what he wanted. Instead she showed him a smile her cheek muscles weren't used to performing so often and did whatever he said. Silently cursing him out in her mind and swearing he would never get laid, not by her anyway.

"Right away, sir."

If she kept this attitude up his wouldn't last too long.

----

The room was dark and the star filled night she saw out the window was just gorgeous. The moon, breathtaking. She stood in a white man's shirt, it coming right under her small bottom. Her arms were crossed, showing discomfort, and her long, black locks were wet and curling from letting it air dry. A déjà vu sensation washed over her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Why was Inuyasha in her house? She suddenly looked around and realized it wasn't, it must have been his.

"I'm fine."

He was wearing nothing but large blue sweat pants as he continued the task of towel drying his hair.

'_Shit,'_ She cursed, _'His body is anything but a boy's.'_

A beeping sound covered his next words, she didn't know why she blushed and looked away. She wouldn't know why his eyes looked her up and down after she shook her head. She wanted to know!

She fought her waking body, trying hard to force sleep back onto her half awake brain but lost.

"What the hell?" She whispered into the darkness of her bedroom. Thinking hard about chucking the alarm clock out the window and if it was a good idea or not. Common sense won, she would need it tomorrow.

It had been another dream again, this time having nothing to do with the first. What worried her more was if it would become true and if so,

"Am I going to windup doing what I thought I wouldn't ever do?"

---

It was hard, harder than she would have thought, to look at him the same way. Now every time he spoke, every time he moved, every time he asked her a question it reminded her of the dream. It was difficult to ignore the image of his half naked body that remained on the forefront of her mind.

She tapped the rose petal, watching it fall onto her desk. It was dying, sadly, and she knew she would receive a new one when all the petals were gone. It was sweet, she had to admit, but her favorite flower was a white and orange daffodil.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, seeing Inutaisho over her. That's right, she was at work, where else could she be…?

"Yes, I just had a busy night and didn't get much sleep, excuse me."

"Oh, I see. I was telling you I gave Sue the I.N.K. project." She looked over and sure enough the desk was empty. That project would have Sue running all around the zip code looking for people.

"I understand."

-----

It had started up something strange, _it_ being the dream of course. It wasn't like the first one, it didn't come every night but it never went pasted that part. It wasn't the alarm clock either that stopped it; more like her mind couldn't handle it and switched it over to anything else unconsciously. It was annoying. She hated to think that even in a dream she could be swept off her feet like some romance novel. It wouldn't happen, she refused to let it.

Her co-workers and even her three bosses noticed the sudden coldness toward Inuyasha. She didn't care, as long as she got the point across to the universe.

'_It isn't going to happen.'_ She declared, slamming her pen into the jar she used as a penholder. She was getting ready to leave and moved quickly, throwing her coat on and bag over her shoulder. She wanted to be out before someone gave her more work. If it all went okay she would be leaving on time today.

"Higurashi, are you leaving?"

She sighed and turned to face Inutaisho, "Yes, I was going to go a little early today. Do you need me to do something else before I go?" She begged he would say no.

"Ah," He flipped through some of the papers in his hands. "No, I think it can wait. Have a good night."

As he waved and walked back into his office she felt so happy she could cry, she was leaving work at six… amazing…

'_All this excitement makes me need a smoke.'_

----

"Why have you been so mad at me lately?"

She knew he would ask sooner or later.

"Have I?" His face said it all, "Sorry, I haven't noticed. I haven't been sleeping too well at night lately."

"Want to stay over at my house-?"

"No!" She hadn't meant to yell it at him. He looked amazed for a moment and then smiled.

"That's the most emotion I've seen from you yet, and it was real."

She didn't say anything, refusing to give the universe anything else to use against her to make her dream come true. Instead she let her eyes roam around the ice cream shop they sat in. He sat across from her as she ate the vanilla ice cream he had thought told very little about her. Claiming it was boring and he knew deep inside she was anything but boring. She called him an asshole again after that, it was her favorite flavor.

"Have you ever in your life truly smiled?"

She showed him a smile, mocking him.

"But that's not a real one. I want to see it reach your ears."

She swallowed the cold scoop, "When I was child too much smiling hurt my cheeks and laughing bothered my father's ears, so I practiced being indifferent until it just became who I am. Now I practice being happy for work."

He was silent for while, "Was that a joke?"

She shrugged, "Half of it."

------

The room was dark again; the wonderful star filled night was seen out the window together with breathtaking moon. She was standing in what she believed was Inuyasha's white shirt. Her arms were crossed under her chest again and her hair was still wet. That same feeling washed over her just like before.

"Are you feeling better?"

A second look at the house told her for sure it wasn't her home, and knowing he stood behind her, it was either his place or a hotel room.

"I'm fine."

He was wearing nothing but large blue sweat pants again and continued the task of towel drying his hair just like the first time she had seen him do it.

'_Shit,'_ She cursed, thinking again about how toned his body looked.

The familiar beeping sound of her alarm clock blocked out the words coming from his mouth and she still wouldn't understand what would follow.

She sighed, looking the time blink in glowing red numbers, it was five fifteen.

"These dreams are getting old."

----

It was wonderful day; the sun was high, the clouds were small, white and fluffy in the sky. Nothing would have ruined it, save for work. Her job did ruin it; it always destroyed something in her life.

She stood outside the building in her coat and puffed away on a cigarette, it was her lunch break but she wasn't hungry. Plus with all the late dinners with Inuyasha maybe she needed a diet, as her mother said 'the later you eat the bigger your feet.' It wasn't like she was heavy or anything, maybe to some people she looked like she could use the extra pounds but she liked her petite size.

"So this is where you are, I've been looking for you to ask your opinion on the I.N.K. project." Sue said, pointing up the building to show the folders were upstairs.

"I'm on lunch Sue."

"Well, when you're done then."

Right, when she was done her boring life would continue.

----

The wonderful day moved into a cool, windy night. The trees were forced to move with the harsh wind and her ideal petite body barely stood up against it. Her emotionless face was colored from the cold air and her once tied back hair was loose, flying around behind her.

She wanted a smoke but the one she had was lost somewhere down the block. Her new addiction was starting to get expensive so she didn't want to lose another one.

She stood at the curb, waiting for the traffic to stop when Inuyasha walked up beside her.

"I thought you were going to fly away when I first saw you."

He was probably one of the people who thought she could gain some weight.

"…Asshole."

"What'd I say?" He asked.

She shook her head and crossed the street, already knowing he would follow her. Sometime he did remember her of a dog, when he was trying to act like a self-proclaimed boyfriend. When they were at work and he was her boss again he reminded her of the child's tale, Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf dressed up her grandmother's clothing. Inuyasha was trying to fool her in his suit and tie.

She continued to walk to the bus stop, she didn't know why he followed anymore, everyone at work knew he drove. She stopped, watching her bus drive past her and turning down another block. She checked her watch for the time, it was early…

"I missed it, perfect."

Inuyasha seemed to understand as he looked to the last place they saw the bus. "I can drive you home if you want."

She eyed him; was it too good to be true?

"Straight home?" she asked, he nodded. "Fine, where are you parked?"

------

It was too good to be true; on their way toward his car a random car slashed water onto them both. His apartment was closest and with much insisting on his part, she wound up in his place, in his shower. They had found out the wind was so strong it knock out the power too so he lit candles to light their way, like the universe was trying to set the mood.

'_Jackass…' _she cursed the unknown.

She would borrow his clothes until hers were washed and dried; he left her a pair of sweats and a white shirt. Her dream was coming true.

"You win," She mumbled to whatever was causing her stress.

She dressed herself, finding the pants to be to big, and he went in next. She followed the dreams script unknowingly, walking over to the window and gazing out at the stars and moon. Flinching when she realized she thought it was beautiful again and quickly moved away from it.

Now she knew why she was so self-conscious in her dream, it had nothing to do with the shirts length, more with the fact she had nothing under it.

'_From now on I travel with an extra pair.'_ She thought seriously.

She couldn't even sit down to hide it from Inuyasha and wondered if standing would make much of difference. She had to remind herself he was a dog demon, half or not. He probably already knew.

"Are you feeling better?"

She looked toward his half naked body, forcing her eyes to look into his – realizing she had made it back to the window somehow.

"I'm fine."

It was silent, except for him finishing up towel drying his hair and throwing the towel onto the bathroom floor.

'_Still a child.'_

"Are you wearing anything under that?"

It had caught her off guard; she couldn't help but blush and try to pull the hem down a bit more. She was so embarrassed, of course her face still managed to look uncaring, only with a slight hint of pink touching her cheeks. She could feel his eyes look pass the white fabric as she shook her head. He walked over to her, passed her and into what she believed to be his bedroom, coming back out with something in his hands.

"Here, there shorts but there better than nothing."

They sure were and she slipped them on quickly, happy to see they fit unlike the sweats he had given her before.

"And now with that peculiar problem solved," He held the side of her face in both hands, "I can feel comfortable kissing you, knowing I wouldn't make you do anything you would regret later."

He was being sweet again but she was still wary of the wolf within.

"…Daffodils." She whispered as his lips were mere inches from hers. "They're my favorite flowers."

The kiss was gentle, such a difference from the first one they shared. It was so soft she wondered how much he was holding back and if it matched her amount.

-------

"I have the clothes you wore framed on my bedroom wall, you know." He grinned.

She looked at him over the menu, "That's not even a funny joke."

"It's not a joke! I put it in the bedroom cause whenever I look at it the lower half of body gets excited, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his brow.

She shook her head and continued looking over the list of foods.

"You've upgraded to bastard again."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter that I blinked and (omg!) I was done. It's so much fun writing it, I'm happy everyone told me to continue. I hope the readers enjoyed it as much as the first chapter.

CR


	3. Chapter 3

**Elegant Nightmares**

_CagedRaven_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat up in a cold sweat, her body shook involuntarily in short bursts. Her wide eyes took in her bedroom, lit by the dull sun rays. Everything was… normal.

She let her head drop down to her pillows, releasing an exhausted breath. _'It was all a dream.'_ She thought, though it didn't relax her. Her dreams had been coming true as of late, who was to say she wouldn't have this dream repeatedly until it to came true? The idea sent a shiver through her body.

She looked over to the clothes sitting on the edge of a dresser, wondering if she should get up or call out sick. Did she really want to go out after a dream like that? Her body relaxed, a fine bush coloring the cheeks on her aloof face.

Yes, she dared.

---------

"Fool," She shook her head, watching Inuyasha try to remove a staple.

"It's really in there though, and I don't want to rip the paper." He whined.

"Than use a staple remover instead of your fingernails." She said, snatching the document and taking out the small staple in seconds.

"You always have the answers." He smiled, walking back to his office.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "It wasn't a hard problem to be solved." Under her breath and continued to type on her keyboard.

'_I bet it was just an excuse to come over to my desk, again, today.' _Kagome though until interrupted by the call of her name yet again.

Forcing her fake smile into action and locking eyes with Inutaisho when he came to her desk.

"Do you have a minute?"

"No, not really." She would have loved to say, waving her hand over her paper concealed desk – but instead she nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Can you run down to the post office and mail this out to E.B. Kholds Company?" He asked, holding out a manila folder.

She hesitated but moved her hand to except the folder with a smile, "Sure."

----------

The sun had settled long ago, leaving the world before her dark and dimly lit with street lamps. She stood in front of the building, lighting a cigarette and blowing the gray smoke out into the air.

Stupidly she waited; it was something she swore she would never do since she was in grade school. But she still waited for him. She told herself it was the free dinners he took her out for, the expensive wines she would never have been able to taste, the lovely way she could be her bitchy self; but her conscience told her differently.

"Going to make such a fool of ourselves, aren't we?" She wondered aloud, imagining a five year old version of herself sticking her tongue out. Yeah, she remembered when she was five, if she had stayed the same her heart would have fallen easily for any man.

Time changes everything; one minute she was a happy little girl, the next, a single woman with only a job to her name and a _boy_ that had a crush on her.

'_P.S. he happens to be my boss…'_

"So you did wait, thanks." He finally joined her.

Her conscience had to be wrong; her first motives were also incorrect for her staying by the door. The reason for her remaining there were simple, so simple she couldn't believe she didn't understand it, it was fear.

"…Anything for a free meal."

---------------

There was something annoyingly poking her in her mid back. Not with a lot of force but all the same whatever it was getting on her nerves. She tried slapping it away, it came back only with more intensity followed by a sugar coated noise. Like someone speaking to lover…

She shot up, regretting it instantly, and pulled the blankets with her to cover her chest. Where the hell was she?

She started to recognize the color of the walls and the furniture about the room, it was Inuyasha's home. It was his place. Why was she waking up in his place, in his – she looked down, - bed, of all places to be?

"G' morning."

Inuyasha was sitting on the right of her, half naked and the other half covered by his blankets. This situation seemed to be getting too out of hand.

"We didn't…?"

"No, we didn't do anything, you just drunk too much and I let you stay the night." He grinned.

"Good," she sighed, removing herself from the bed and hating the fact that her eyes wouldn't stay on his face. "I'm going to take a shower, get ready for work." She mumbled the latter and moved out the bedroom.

She turned on the water and stripped out the borrowed shirt and shorts before it clicked. She may have been drunk but she didn't remember changing.

"Asshole," Her cheeks colored again.

--------------

It was just like the first night he had told her his feelings all those months ago. They were in his father's office that night but this night, in his. She didn't like the places his hands were touching her lower back, but she neither told him nor moved them. She didn't like how his eyes looked into hers whenever she looked up, but she didn't say anything about that either. She didn't appreciate the raised, pink sink on her neck he had caused, but at the time she didn't fight it.

Her body was betraying her mind, and because of that she was now making out with her younger boss like they were in high school.

---------------

She looked at the Daffodil sitting in the small vase were a rose had once been. Her cheeks holding a slight shade of pink she blamed on the cold outside air to Sue. Its white outside petals and yellow-orange inside petals stared back as if to say "he was listening".

She couldn't help but touch the velvet smooth surface in between her fingers. Did she really want to touch the flower or was it the one who gave it to her? She felt like an idiot, for even thinking the idea. Then cursed him for making her … she guessed the word was happy.

"Asshole."

Sue had overheard her,

"Are you fighting with your boyfriend?"

She pulled herself out of her haze, reminding herself were she was. "No, and his not my boyfriend."

---------

She looked over the menu, Inuyasha sitting across from her, as usual. He never did look in the menus to the places they went, always ordering whatever she did. Whatever the reasons behind his actions she didn't think too much on it.

What she did think on was his odd silence tonight as he looked out the widow to his left and her right.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, after ordering a dish.

"No." He said.

She wondered if he was falling into the category she had once told him he would. Perhaps, if it was so, he was getting bored with going out with an older woman. She didn't say anything more about it, didn't let her mind move back to the subject it wanted to over the meal.

It was quite on both sides of the table, no conversations and no smiles. She cursed him silently in her head,

'_Why go through the trouble of taking me out if you aren't going to pay me any attention?'_

-----------

He remained silent to her throughout the week and into the next. The only time she heard his voice if he asked her to do something or if was talking to someone else. It was very strange.

Her only sign that he hadn't completely forgotten about his feeling toward her was the flower he replaced whenever the first faded into death. What was odder though, to herself, was how long and hard she was thinking about his actions.

'… _I need another smoke.'_

She grabbed her coat and bag, walking to the elevators when she heard him calling after her.

"Hey, want to go out after work again tonight?"

She would have said "no!" especially after his cold indifference toward herself, but that wouldn't do, she was sometimes the same to him. Even that wasn't the reason though for her agreeing. He had smiled.

------------------

"Asshole."

"What'd I say?"

They were sitting in restaurant, her looking at the menu and he had been looking out the window, not saying a word.

"You didn't say anything, that's the problem. You haven't been speaking even though you offer to take me out. For this I might as well be by myself." She said, closing the menu and walking out the door.

"Wait Higurashi!"

She didn't stop, she stomped her feet her on the cement in her heels, lighting a cigarette as she marched. She guessed it took him seconds to reach herself.

"Higurashi, come on, just listen to me."

She didn't slow down or pretend to listen to his words as he continued to talk. He must have noticed it too himself because he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him, making her drop her cigarette.

"Look, okay, I'm sorry. There have been a couple of things on my mind, I didn't mean to-"

"Let go of my arm." She said it low and through her teeth, her eyes glaring at him.

He let go of her arm after fixing her with his own glare and said, "You know, I'm getting a tired of all your crap."

That was the last thing she heard before she continued to walk, alone.

------------

Her head was in distress. It pounded, her eyes didn't want to look at any light, and her skull felt too heavy for her neck to hold. The discomfort ran down her spine all the way to her feet.

The day was long and, as always, everyone had left before she could; even Inuyasha, who she hadn't spoken to since that day. After packing up her things, she threw on her coat and grabbed her things, leaving the building. It took her a second to light a cigarette and continued to walk away from her work building.

It happened so fast.

Her ears were filled with screams of terror and shrieking rubber tiers. When she turned, eyes wide, to the noise, it was all over. Her dream had come true just like all the others. The car would hit her, she would pass out on contact, and soon her version would be blocked by a cloud of darkness in her mind.

Yeah, just like her dream.

-------------

TBC…

-------

_**Important: **_

Let me clarify something hear, she was fearful earlier in the chapter (when she was waiting for Inuyasha) because in the dream she was alone before it all happened with the car. So by waiting for him she thought she wasn't letting the dream come true. In the end, she had forgotten all of that, just waiting to go home and relax. But in her rush she was hit.

I know its short, don't worry, the next one wont be.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elegant Nightmares**

_CagedRaven_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is the document you requested earlier, sir."

"Thank you, Higurashi."

She waited, waited for him to look at her like he always had done in the past few months, but nothing came. It was strange, he didn't smile, and his eyes didn't glow like they had. That she knew of, his amber eyes never fell on her. Maybe their short fight had ruined the whole relationship, not even they words "we can still be friends," was said – though she doubt if they indeed had it would not have meant much.

"If that is all, I would like to leave a little earlier today."

"Yes, that's fine." Inuyasha said, his eyes never leaving the paper.

Maybe it was better this way…

--------------

She hadn't had any dreams either. If it was a good thing or bad, she didn't know. The one's she did have were usually based around Inuyasha so that may have something to do with it.

She lit a cigarette, blowing the gray smoke up to her ceiling and watched it sit there in the air until it slowly dissolved. It reminded her of the smoke that came out of a muffler on a car. She could see it; the car just sitting there in the street, the nasty smoke – succeeding in killing the earth faster, her vision slowly darkening until it is completely consumed in a black fog. For reasons unknown to her everything reminded her of car…

Maybe it had something to do with her new found fear towards them.

---------------

"Sue isn't here again today."

There was an enigma surrounding Sue's absence, no one knew why she was out and from what she could tell, no one cared. It was like Sue didn't exist.

She hated admitting it but this feeling making her shoulders shag was loneliness. Inuyasha wouldn't talk to her, Sue wasn't here, and besides them no one else really talked to her – her other co-workers were too intimated. Missing a friendship she didn't even know she owned; what nerve she had.

'_I need a smoke.'_

------------

Why was she sitting here? That had been the one question running through her head the whole time she was in the company of her family. Her mother nagged her about her smoking habits, over demanding job, and her ring-less finger just as she always had in the past. Nothing had changed.

Souta, her brother, was neither annoying nor comfort. He didn't pick a side in the conversations. He never agreed with her mother and yet he didn't try to disagree with her either. Nothing had changed with him also.

It was because of that same, never changing mood that she didn't understand why she was even with them after it had taken her years to get away.

"Kagome, pass the salt for your brother."

She hated that her arm moved without her knowing; she hated that she listened.

She watched them, absentmindedly toying with her fork. Their eyes never left the plates before them. Their lips only opening to allow more food in.

'_Nope, nothing _will_ even change here. I am more sure of that than anything else in my life.' _She thought, popping a forkful of pasta into her awaiting mouth.

Her eyes moved off her boring family and to the world outside the window. Her brows creased in puzzlement. The sky hadn't changed much either, it was still gray…

--------------------

He had called her into his office. She wondered what the problem could have been seeing as how lately he didn't want her fingerprints on any files. She walked slowly there, closing the door after herself just as he had asked her to do.

"Oh, Kagome."

How'd he get behind her so fast? Why were his lips near her ears and his hands on her hips; and why was he calling her by her first name?

"Excuse me?" She glared at him, pushing him away roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha's expression was filled with confusion. "Are you feeling alright, Kagome?"

She held up her index finger as her brow moved in fury, "No, I am not! I would like to know why you were about to feel up on my ass and why on earth you are calling me by my first name."

"But we always do this during your lunch break, everyday of the work week." He answered nonchalantly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I have done no such thing, I would never do this with a boss much less one that is younger than me and has no respect." She said, gathering her features back to their indifferent state. "Besides, we haven't been talking, going out after work, or anything else."

She could see that the puzzlement hadn't left his mind, "What are you talking about? You and I only have sex because we want to…"

She didn't say anything; her face didn't move a single muscle. She walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him hard, an echo filled the room.

"I quit." She turned away from him, walking back out the door and whispered "Asshole" under her breath as she slammed it closed.

-----------

That's right; she had quit her job about a week ago after the ass had suggested they have a fling – in his office of all places. Then, on top of that, he had the effrontery to deny what he had done in the earlier weeks and continue to proclaim that she had _wanted_ sex with him. She hoped that her slap had knocked his head clean off his neck.

She breathed in the gray smoke filling her room, coughing a little as it tickled her throat.

She wanted him to be the headless chicken again, and her, the fly on the wall watching it all happen.

---------------

This wasn't her bed, her room, her home; the closet wasn't even filled with her clothes. Where the hell was she?

Nothing made sense, nothing seemed to anymore. Everything was changing way too quickly for her. No, not too quickly, it was just… not natural.

She had quite. She remembered quitting, slapping Inuyasha, packing her things and storming out of the building. All of it. But here she was, sitting at her desk, doing her work, not even remembering how she got there. On top of it Inuyasha didn't recall any of the things she had told him of. It was all very strange; and the sky was still gray…

----------------------

"Good morning Mrs."

"Good morning Mrs."

"Oh, hello, miss; do you need help with anything?"

If she heard these people call her 'Mrs.' one more time she would cut off all there heads and drain out every drop of blood.

Her morning had already started off on horribly, waking up in Inuyasha's bed. At the moment she just wanted to see him.

"Oh, Mrs.!" Sue called happily, finally returning from her unknown vacation.

"Give me a second, Sue, I need to speak with Inuyasha." She paused in mid step, turning around to face Sue. "Wait, why did you call me Mrs.?" Sue had never called her that.

"Huh? Is this a joke? You asked us all to all you that after the wedding, seeing as how Inuyasha is surname-less."

"What?" She yelled, taking a step back. "Wedding; since when have I been married?"

Sue wrinkled her brows, "Last summer… are you feeling alright?"

She looked down at her left hand and there sat a diamond ring, she was sure it wasn't there that morning.

"Married…?"

"Do you have morning sickness or something?" Sue wondered aloud, forcing her t sit in a chair.

"Morning sickness? Does this mean you think I'm pregnant too?" Kagome shouted.

"Uh, you told us you were last week…"

'_Oh my god!_' She cried in her head, grabbing fistful hands of her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed everything would just go away.

"Mrs.?" Sue called her, her voice sounded miles away. She wanted it to go further, so far that Sue's voice couldn't be heard anymore. She imaged the gray sky that had never left over the past few months, she imaged the way her life had once been so carefree and how, possibly, her life would remain. She closed her eyes tighter and tighter, her vision blurred, mixing colorful dots together until black consumed her eyesight. It was the most failure thing she had seen in a long time.

A steady beeping sounded and gradually become louder, as if she was coming up from water; along with any other noises she couldn't give a name. She blinked open her brown eyes, not prepared for the bright light, and groaned as she lifted up her hand to block it out. The simple movement shot a pain throughout her body and left her gasping in pain, breathing in a funny smell and tasting it on her tongue, it made her feel nauseous.

"Higurashi?"

She looked over to her right through teary eyes; she wasn't expecting to see him there. She tried to speak but her throat was too dry for an words to come out, her esophagus felt like it had been left in the desert for years and only now put back into her body.

"I'll be right back, alright?"

She watched him leave the room, a room that wasn't hers. The near white walls and colorless blankets with small, leather seats told her it was a hospital room. Had everything she gone through been just a dream?

'_So then that beeping…'_ she tilted her head back and looked over to the large square machine hanging off the wall keeping track of her heart rate. _'…and that smell…'_ she looked down at the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. The smell of fresh oxygen wasn't the greatest smell in the world.

He came back in with a woman dressed in a normal nurse's uniform, dull white and red scrubs; in her hand was a needle. She came around and injected whatever it was into the IV line and smiled down at her,

"That should help with the pain."

Her eyes followed the yellow tinted liquid all the way until it entered her body. She could feel it instantly. It forced her muscles to relax and her eye lids to become heavy. She heard him thank the exiting nurse and sit back down into the seat beside her bed.

"How…" she rasped out, "How did I end up here?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head slightly from side to side.

"They say you were hit by a car."

That could be true, it was defiantly how she felt.

"I'm sorry, if I had been there-"

"It still would have happened, most likely." She whispered.

The room was silent save for the repetitious beeping. Inuyasha fisted his hands under his chin and let his eyes fall to the ugly tiled floor.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked.

"I took the week off; I would have done it again and again until you woke up."

Her cheeks had a fine dusting of pink coating them as her face was pointed up to the ceiling. "Asshole,"

Inuyasha smiled, she was back to her old self.

"You shouldn't say something like that seeing as how we were acting towards each other before I got run over."

"What do you mean? Lovers always have little arguments, but at times like these its best to forget about our differences."

"No, its best to understand why we ended up that way to begin with, and were not lovers." She said, coughing a little.

"You shouldn't talk so much, rest. I'll see if I can get you some water."

She tried to make him stop but he continued to walk out the door. Maybe water was a good idea; her throat could really use it. Inuyasha came back with a cup of ice.

"They said no water - the pain killers will make you have an upset stomach- so I got you a cup of ice instead – which they 'Okayed'. It's the same thing though, why you could just have the water, I'll never understand."

She took the ice willingly - slipping it under her mask- sucking on the tiny cubes until they melted in her mouth. They were better then nothing.

When her throat was a little bit better and the soreness less noticeable she asked, "Are you going to tell me your side of the argument?"

"Are you going to tell me yours?" he retorted.

"There's nothing for me to say, one day you just changed and had little to nothing to say to me, instead enjoying to outside world more – looking out of windows and such every chance your got." She said, her face holding onto its indifferences. "I grew tired of it so I walked away."

"I was thinking…" he said, letting the sentence hang in the air. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything else she pushed for more.

"Thinking of what?"

"You and me, my mother, all that."

Was this a joke? He wasn't thinking of proposing to her, was he? If that was the case she would easily smash his hopes and dreams right here and now.

"You see, my mother is sick, the doctors think its cancer but their not too sure yet. I wanted her to meet you before… incase something happened to her. I just didn't know how or when to really ask you something like that."

So that was it, that's the reason behind his silence at their dinner dates. How unfortunate for his family to be having such a hard time. If she hadn't been in a hospital bed herself, living off of pain killers, she would have told him to point the way.

"Why me?" she asked instead.

"Because I've told her all about you since the first day I saw you in college." He smiled, linking his fingers in hers.

"Inuyasha, you could have just told me." She said, _'I thought you were tired of seeing me.'_

"I told you now."

"Now, when I can't go." She pointed out.

"Well, when you get better and can go home we can make a date. Though, I don't know if I like the idea of you going home alone. Maybe you can stay with me until you're ready to leave – if that day will ever come." He grinned.

"I will go home and be just fine in my own bed." she said, pulling her hand free and removing the oxygen mask off her face, tired of sleeping the fowl air.

"I don't think you're supposed to take that off."

"Oh, leave me alone." She sighed, the hospital air wasn't much better.

She could feel his eyes on her.

"You know, without the mask, your lips seem so much more reachable."

"Do they?"

"Yup, so much so that I would love to kiss them right now."

"I don't know if you'd want to do that, I heard somewhere that kissing the physically damaged is like hoping it happens to you."

"Hmm, I've never heard that before." He said, leaning over and listening with his ears into the hallway, making sure no one would come.

The heart monitor's beeping grew faster revealing her excitement, unfortunately.

"Let's see if I can take away all your pain, shall we?"

His kiss was gentle and played on her lips for what seemed like hours. It remained her how large he told her his feelings were. How long he said he'd kept them for her. And how deep they ran. In this moment she wanted to tell him through the kiss that she was working on it. That maybe soon her feeling would match his.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I knew I wanted to have this short so there it is :) besides I need to work on my other story, lol.

_**READ: **_The end of Teen rated story. For the real finish I'll make an M rated oneshot containing a lemon.

Review~

CagedRaven


End file.
